Harry Potter and the Seven Guardians
by Wolf Strife
Summary: Through the use of an ancient magical spell and runes, Lily Potter managed to protect her son from Voldemort that fated night at the cost of her life. But in doing so, she unknowingly managed to change the course of history for not only her son, but for six other individuals as well. She also mucked up all of Dumbledore's plans as well.


Harry Potter and the Seven Guardians

A/N: It will contain a few elements from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero, but it will not be an official crossover, due to the fic mainly taking place in the Harry Potter Universe. I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Stay Night or any of the characters from either series. While the seven guardians will have important roles, it will focus more on their charges as they are the main characters of the story. The reason why I chose Fate/Stay Nights incantation of King Arthur is because it adds a nice plot twist. Harry will not be able to use Excalibur, but he will know how to use a sword properly. Some of the concepts of each series will slightly differ, so please don't get too upset. I will explain why and how the guardians came into the time period in the next chapter or so. I just want to get the prologue out of the way first. This will be a Harry and Susan Bones Shipping.

Prologue: the King of Britain and

Gringotts, London Branch, Nov 1st, 1981

The Goblins of Gringotts were usually calm, collected individuals who were able to handle almost any situation. But today, not only a few hours after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, was not a day they were prepared for. In the main lobby of Gringotts, stood an individual who is known only through legend in Britain. Before them stood the former King Arthur of Britain, though it was not what they had expected. This was because this particular king was actually a woman, as her true identity is actually Arturia Pendragon. She had the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, and soft, white skin. Her golden blonde hair which elegantly fell to her shoulders and bright green eyes were shining brightly. She wore bright shining armor over an old-fashion, yet very elegant royal blue dress with gold and white trimming. But was most surprising and shocking of all was that she was holding a sleeping one-year old Harry Potter in her right arm very protectively in her right arm and in her left hand she was holding the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur which was stabbed into the shiny marble floor of Gringotts. In front of them stood a very nervous goblin known as Griphook.

While the Goblins were a ruthless, cunning, and bloodthirsty race and feared very little, this would be the one of the few times they would feel fear. The killing intent that was radiating off of the Once and Future King of Britain was a terrifying sight to say the least.

"You will bring me to your Leader now." The woman said in a very powerful tone. "I have very urgent and important business to discuss with him and I will not be kept waiting. While I may not initially belong in this era, I do know I was brought back for a reason. Do you understand, Goblin?" The goblin in question looked on nervously but still held his ground.

"I am sorry your majesty, but Director Ragnok is very busy and you will have to schedule an appointment…" Griphook spoke with a nervous, but firm tone but was cut off as a goblin wearing a dark suit was standing a few feet away addressed them with a grizzly tone.

"Griphook that is enough. Our Majesty has every right to see me and I so happen have much business to discuss with her at the moment." The Goblin spoke with an air of authority as he directed his attention to the former King. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Your Majesty. I am Ragnok, the Director of the London Branch of Gringotts. My great grandfather, Gringotts told me tales of your prowess in combat. Though I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Please come to my office. We have much to discuss and prepare and so little time. That child you hold in your arms is the savior of Wizarding Britain." He spoke with a hushed tone.

"So it seems." Arturia said in a quiet voice as she followed him. "I have two letters from Lily Potter to give to you. She had summoned me right before she had died and gave my command seals to her son. Her only request was to give you these two letters and to protect her son, Little Harry right here." She handed them the letters as they entered his office and took their seats. The Goblin took the letters and read them as a grin formed on her face, which got wider and wider as he kept on reading the letters.

"So it seems that Lily Potter was a lot more cunning than I originally thought." The goblin spoke with a sinister tone. No wonder the Department of Mysteries and the DMLE had allowed her to experiment with the Scabbard of your sword there. She had used it as a catalyst to summon you and bonded it to her son's magical core after summoning you when she transferred her command seal to young Harry here. She and her husband have also asked that guardianship of young Harry be transferred over to you in case something had happened to his god parents, since his godfather, Sirius Black, was carted off to Azkaban a few hours ago, and his godmother, Alice Longbottom, is no longer fit to take care of him, due to being tortured into insanity."

"What do I have to do?" Arturia asked firmly as she stared into the Goblin's eyes.

"You will have to sign all the necessary paperwork and become the proxy head for the Potter and Peverall Families, and retake up Lordship for the Pendragon Family which you already have due to your former Kingship. This will also give you seats upon the Wizengamont since Merlin gave your family a seat as one of the founding members of the Wizengamont, due to you having him as an adviser during your rule. All you have to do is sign these documents and we will have these filed with the Ministry of Magic within the hour." He explained as he gave her a blood quill to sign with and pointed where to sign.

"How will you explain that I'm alive again?" Arturia asked as she was one of the few people who helped the Merlin found and form the Wizengamont causing the Goblin to grin once again as she signed the paperwork and adoption forms.

"You can leave that to us." Ragnok said as he smirked. "We here at Gringotts have our ways of keeping your true identity hidden from the public. The Director of the DMLE and the Director of the Department of Mysteries owe me a favor anyway."

"Alright then." Arturia said with a sigh. "That takes care of that. So what about Living arrangements? I can't take care of Little Harry without a place to live."

"I suggest Potter Manor or Peverall Castle with is located in the Northern England. Both are well protected and we can get you in there if you like." She nodded at the Goblin suggestion as he pulled out a two boxes. In the boxes were rings. The box on the left with the two had the rings for the Potter and Peverall Families and the box on the right held the Pendragon Family Ring. All you have to do is put the rings on your fingers and they can act as a portkey, taking you to either Potter Manor or Peverall Castle. They will also supply you with the necessary information for when dealing with the Wizengamont. There should be an emergency meeting in a few hours." Arturia Nodded and thanked the Goblin for his time and help as she activated the portkey and took Little Harry to Peverall Castle to get some rest before taking on what will be the biggest challenge of her life, motherhood.

To be continued…

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I work better like this. The chapters will get longer. My other story, Harry Potter and the Ice Queen will be brought back up to speed soon. I am sorry for the delay. I hope you like this story because I really want to make something so you all can enjoy. I will get to explaining how Lily brought back Arturia Pendragon back to life in the next chapter. I will reveal two other Guardians and their charges in the next chapter along with the Wizengamont meeting that will ensue. There will be Bashing, Particularly Dumbledore and a few select others. I know it needs a bit of work, but I will be fixing up chapters as I go along. Thank you and have a wonderful day.


End file.
